


You Give Love a Bad Name

by DonCoelho19



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Riki modificava todos os conceitos de amor que ele conhecia. Dava uma má fama ao sentimento puro, ao enchê-lo de desejo carnal, e possessividade. E mesmo assim, nunca poderia deixar de querê-lo, ou amá-lo.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 7





	You Give Love a Bad Name

O cigarro comprovadamente aumenta os efeitos da bebida. Riki perguntava se aumentava também os efeitos da ressaca, mas era uma coisa com que não estava realmente interessado naquele momento. A Lua estava tão grande no céu que o moreno podia jurar que se estendesse a mão poderia tocá-la, segurá-la e sentir do que era feita. Morando naquela parte da cidade, descobrira que a Lua era um satélite, algo que sempre estava em órbita com algo maior. Morando nas favelas, a única coisa que sabia era que Lua era apenas a Lua.

Mas lá estava ela, no céu escuro da noite, rodando ao redor da Terra, enquanto a Terra rodava ao redor do Sol. Riu ao pensar o quanto era bobo achar que aquilo se parecia com um triângulo amoroso ruim. Deveria ser o sono lhe afetando os pensamentos e neurônios. Ou a bebida. Ou as duas opções. Também pudera, acordara muito cedo. Melhor dizendo, também pudera, Iason lhe acordara muito cedo para que pudesse se aproveitar dele antes de ir trabalhar. Corou um pouco com aquilo, antes de balançar a cabeça. Não sabia por que ainda ficava envergonhado, corando, com as coisas que ele e o loiro faziam numa cama. Para todos eles era apenas um escravo, um brinquedinho do outro. Todos sabiam o porquê de Iason lhe ter por perto.

Deveria mesmo era parar de corar, se envergonhar, sonhar e se enganar. Mesmo assim lá estava ele. Passara de uma da manhã, segundo o bonito relógio que tiquetaqueava na parede, e ainda estava acordado esperando o loiro. Esperando que o outro voltasse para casa apenas por que este lhe disse, ao sair de casa, com um sorriso “espere por mim’’.

– Céus – suspirou com sono, encostando-se ao sofá, de onde tinha visão privilegiada para a Lua – O maldito disse que vinha para casa – bocejo – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Fechou os olhos, cansado, apenas para abri-los rapidamente ao perceber o que tinha pensado. Por que estava preocupado com aquele loiro arrogante e maldito? Ele era importante demais para morrer. Importante demais para que o Clubinho dos Cachinhos Dourados deixasse que ele se machucasse. Ao menos maculasse aquela pele perfeita dele. Nunca lhe aconteceria nada.

Ficava até feliz que ele não estivesse ali, com aquele cheiro, inebriante, de rosas que ele possuía; com aquelas mãos grandes e quentes que percorriam seu corpo; com aquela língua ferina, que desferia ofensas e palavras de amor, com a mesma facilidade que ele a usava para lhe enlouquecer na cama. Sim, eram mesmo melhor que ele e aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis ficassem bem longe de si.

Em quanto caia no sono, pensava no quanto ele era um mau mentiroso.

E que o maldito ainda não havia chegado.

* * *

Iason teve vontade de levar as mãos aos olhos cansados e esfregá-los. Infelizmente, como isso poria fim a sua imagem de “inabalável’’, não o fez. A maldita reunião havia se estendido até muito depois do esperado e só o que queria era ir para casa e encontrar Riki com o seu mau humor e seus cigarros. Os olhos escuros lhe olhariam com nojo por alguns segundos, antes de se enevoarem de prazer que apenas ele poderia proporcionar. Além do que, havia muitos momentos em que a posse caia e o moreno demonstrava quem ele verdadeiramente era, e o que realmente sentia. E esses, é claro, eram seus momentos favoritos.

– Está tarde – Raul disse ao seu lado, o sorriso calmo, e os longos cabelos caindo como cascata de ouro pelas costas, sem um único fio fora do lugar. Fazia jus ao infame apelido de Clubinho dos Cachinhos Dourados, que Riki havia lhes dado.

– Não quer ficar no centro? Poderia ficar na minha casa.

Deixou um meio sorriso escapar, mas negou com a cabeça.

– Não, obrigado – respondeu entrando no carro.

_Eu já tenho alguém me esperando em casa._

* * *

O trajeto foi, obviamente, feito em silencio, e o loiro ficou satisfeito ao parar em frente ao prédio onde morava. Olhando para cima podia notar que as luzes estavam acessas, e que Riki havia lhe esperado da forma que ele havia pedido. Não pode se impedir de sorrir com isso. Aquele era o verdadeiro Riki, e que ele fazia questão de esconder de Iason. Um homem carinhoso, que se importava, que amava. Um homem apaixonado por Iason.

Aquele mesmo que era, tecnicamente, o seu carrasco, quem lhe tirara de casa, que lhe usara. Mas o loiro nunca viu daquela forma. Tudo o que fizera fora porque, mesmo contra todas as regras, todas as normas de conduta, indo contra quase tudo do que ele era, ele caíra de amor por aquele moreno, logo na primeira vez que o vira.

Ao abrir a porta de casa a encontrou silenciosa, o que estranhou. O moreno era para estar na porta, brigando com ele pela demora demasiada. Adentrou o recinto e encontrou o motivo da casa estar tão silenciosa, deitado e ressonando no sofá. Ainda estava com as roupas normais, o que demonstrava que ele caíra no sono e não o fizera de propósito.

Sorrindo, pegou o moreno no colo e o levou até o quarto deles. O deitou na cama enorme, tirando as botas pesadas dos pés, e o cobriu com uma seda fina. Estava realmente cansado, então tratou de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa rapidamente, antes de deitar na cama com o moreno. O abraçou pelas costas, sentindo o calor do outro e deixando que o stress do dia, e o cansaço, saíssem de seu corpo.

– Você demorou – o sussurro quebrou o silencio, e Riki se moveu na cama, fazendo com que os dois ficassem de frente um para o outro.

– E você me esperou – mesmo que estivesse escuro sabia que o outro corava naquele momento. Sorriu com aquilo, com o quanto conhecia o moreno, e se inclinado selou seus lábios nos cheios de Riki.

Ele, talvez pelo sono, cedeu passagem de primeira, deixando que Iason conduzisse o beijo, brincando com sua língua e lábios. Partiu o beijo, ouvindo a respiração errática do outro. O menor deitou a cabeça em seu peito e o loiro o apertou forte contra si. Em segundos Riki voltara ao mundo dos sonhos, mas o loiro ainda permaneceu acordado, por mais algum tempo.

Riki modificava todos os conceitos de amor que ele conhecia. Dava uma má fama ao sentimento puro, ao enchê-lo de desejo carnal, e possessividade. E mesmo assim, nunca poderia deixar de querê-lo, ou amá-lo.

  
  



End file.
